Wishes
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Toby is a poor boy from a poor family who wishes to go to school
1. Chapter 1

Toby was a bright young boy his parents were poor he had one wish to go to school and learn to beyblade. In the winter his house was cold when the rain came it drip from the holes from the roof. His father and Mother cared for the boy toby so much, they understood his wish but they had little money.

"Toby dear" his mother called from the kitchen. Toby got up from sitting by the fire place and went to his mother "Yes mother" Toby said as he was freezing cold. His mother smiled "Could you get 3 eggs from the hens please" she smiled. Toby nodded and did as he was told. Toby open the door to the hen house when a bunch off kids were laughing at him.

"You have no shoes do ya" laughed a girl who name was Selen. a younger boy laughed "whats wrong with your house" Enzo laughed loudly. Toby went over "Your from school right" he asked. two large men looked at him their names were Argo and Ian. "Course we go to school unlike you" Ian Teased. Argo smiled "Your poor right" he smiled. Toby nodded "Yeah whats it to you" he yelled.

Argo pushed him to the floor "People like you will never be aloud in the BeyBlade school" he said. Toby looked "A beyblade school" he looked up. Selen show toby her bey "See this you'll never get on" she smiled before walking away from him. Argo and Ian gave Toby an Evil look and Enzo yelled out to him "BYE POOR BOY" he laughed.

Toby sighed and went to get 3 eggs for his mother, he patted his cow "I'll never get to go to school" he sighed. The cow looked at Toby then going back to drink the water.

That Night Toby was trying to sleep he turn over he was hungry as his family could not afford much food. "I will get into that school" Toby said to himself.

Toby then turn over looking at the moon then fell asleep till the sun was rising. "Toby wake up my boy time to milk the cow" called his father. Toby sighed as he got up and took a bucket to milk the cow. After Toby had got the milk he took the bucket but was then trip over by the bunch off kids he saw yesterday. "Done get on a high horse if you can get down" Ian laughed. Toby got up "Cant you just leave me alone" he said picking up the bucket sadly half empty.

Argo looked "well you have no fence in your dead garden" Argo smiled. Toby picked himself up. "can you just go away" he said walking away.

Toby's mother looked at her son "Are you friends off Toby's why dont you come in" she smiled. Selen smiled as she and her brothers walked in his home, Toby sighed and followed handling the bucket to his mother.

"Toby is this all the milk from the cow" his mother looked at him. Toby looked at the so called friends then back at his mother "Yes mother" he sighed. Toby's father looked "Take the cow and sell her for a goat" his father snapped. Toby heart sank "NO" he yelled.

His parents looked at him "Toby you have to understand" his mother said kindly. Toby ran out the house then hugged his cow "You not going" he cried. the cow moo at him and lick his face. Then foot steps were heard he was pulled away from his cow "We'll see her for you" Argo said pulling Toby away as Ian took the cow. Toby cried "NO.." he cried and yelled, but it was too late for tears the cow was gone and so were the bullies.

end off part 1


	2. Chapter 2 death of a love one part 1

**hey guys sorry for not updating here it is :)**

Toby and his parents waited for Argo and the others to come back with the new goat and the money. "Mother its been 3 hours" Toby voice was cold and scared. Toby's mother looked at her husband. "We know my boy dont lose hope they could come anytime now" His mother smiled. Toby's father nodded "Your mother is right Toby" he smiled.

Toby sighed and got up he went to the garden the wind was cold, the snow was falling, it was cold walking in bare feet on the snow. "Hey where's the goat and the money" Toby yelled as he saw Argo. Argo smiled "Oh the cow we sold her but we did not get a goat for you as we kept the money" Argo smiled. Toby sneezed "You monster we need the money to live" he cried. Argo smiled "BIG DEAL...like im not poor i need to keep my family alive as well" he said as he left. Toby eyes filled with water he went back inside. Toby's father was trying to keep his hands warm. "No luck" his father said. Toby sighed "They sold the cow, they did not bring us the goat and they kept the money" Toby cried. Toby's mother sighed "Toby my boy im sorry" she said going over to him. Toby looked up "Mom we are going to die with no food" he cried more. Toby's father looked at them "There is nothing we can do Toby" he said calmly.

Toby got up "Im going for a walk" he said walking out and into the cold snow. Toby looked at the snow his feet were cold and numb "Its so late i should turn back home" Toby sighed walking back home. Toby walked home thinking about if he would be alive to see spring, it was not long before he bump into a boy called Jack.

"Im sorry sir" Toby bowled and walked away. Jack looked "No worries umm arent you cold" Jack asked looking at the boy. Toby nodded "Yeah but im going home i should be warm" he sneezed again. Jack looked and took his jacket off and put it around Toby. Toby looked "Its so warm" he smiled. Jack smiled "where do you live" he smiled. Toby looked down and spoke "I live in a very old house" he smiled sightly.

Jack looked at the kid "You look very cold my friend come with me head back in the morning" Jack said leading Toby back to his. Toby followed him "Thank you sir" he smiled. Jack smiled "No need to call me sir my friend my name is jack what is your name with your beautiful brown hair and purple eyes" Jack smiled. Toby smiled "Im Toby nice to meet you" he smiled.

Jack to Toby back to his house, he bath toby, feed him soup and gave him hot chocolate, he even gave toby a make over by cutting his nails for him and caring his hair, brushing out all the knots.

Toby smiled looking in the mirror "wow is that me" he smiled. Jack smiled "Of course its you silly" he chuckled. Toby smiled. Back at Toby's home things were getting worse. "Darling" Toby's mother said to her husband. there was nothing he was not talking his skin was cold. "Daring me and toby need you" she cried. Toby's father had died that night off hypothermia his mother was not far behind of dying.

Toby smiled in the nice warm bed "Wow you have so many pillows and a nice warm blanket" Toby smiled snuggling into the warm bed. Jack smiled "Well my boy im rich my parents have good jobs what about your parents" Jack said looking at toby. Toby sighed "Nah my parents are poor, they have no jobs or money" he sighed.

The night was getting colder and colder the snow was getting worse. when morning came the city was a big blanket off snow. Toby looked "its so pretty" Toby smiled. Jack nodded "why yes it is a amazing white that shines" he said.

Toby looked "I should be getting home thank you for everying Jack i wont forget" Toby smiled as he left to go home. Toby smiled he found a friend who understood him. "Mom, dad im home" Toby smiled walking in the home.

No one spoke Toby walked to his parents bedroom when he saw two cold dead parents. "MOTHER, FATHER" toby screamed and cried. toby tried everything to wake them. He stopped trying he fell to the ground and cried.

2 hours later off crying toby set off to find jack. "Where are you jack" he said as he ran. Jack was sitting at home painting a picture of a flower. "Hmm i wonder if i will see toby again" Jack said as he looked up then there was a knock at the door. Jack got up and open the door "Toby my friend whats up" he smiled. Toby cried "my parents their dead i need help" he cried.


End file.
